Tari’s meta bounce (with jason and meggy)
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Smg4 tari fans, this is for the hype of her new series META RUNNERS, where jason and meggy get tari hopping.


For the hype of the summer anime META RUNNERS from smg4, and glitch productions, my signature bg hippity hop bounce stories welcomes a new recruit, TARI!

Enjoy!

One day, tari was gaming on that weird 8bit Japanese hippity hop simulator.

"Man, Meggy and her boyfriend Jason have one of those bouncy things!" Said tari.

"I just wish we all could play together"

Outside her window she could see a meggy shadow moving towards her on a weird hippity hop like sphere in some sort of bouncing motion, and another one, an inkling boy shadow, also on a sphere in a bouncing motion.

They both were wearing that mysterious Tartar cyborg eyepiece that they had received in the OCTO expansion.

Tari was scared and immediately took out her posessed nes controller and as the fog cleared, she saw meggy the inkling and her boyfriend Jason NGYES t posing on hippity hops. However, their faces weren't frozen.

"Tari?! What the heck? I thought you got rid of that thing!" Said Meggy in her inkling language.

"Is this the girl your telling me about meggy?" Asked Jason

"NGYES" meggy said mimicking Jason.

"Oh! Sorry meggy!" Said tari, And she used her cyborg powers to set up a bonfire and smashed the controller to pieces and once again, the t pose virus was no more.

"What is on your face?!" Tari said.

"It's a cyborg eyepiece that came from an artificially intelligent phone named commander tartar, and it made me accidentally attack the agent I was trying to help escape"

"I have it too!" Boasted Jason

"But aunt flow and craymond helped turn it into headwear for inkopolis"

"Ah," said tari.

"Where did you find those hippity hops?"

"Some new store jointventuring with the shoal and ammo nights called hopper knights, run by my friend msufan2 aka dj launchpad aka Dj Jumpsta and dj jumpsta's girlfriend zeena!" Meggy said

"Zeena from sonic lost world? No way!"

Tari exclaimed

"The meta runners were able to help her abandon her villainous ways, and then I received two posts on meta-book (cyborg tari equivalent of Facebook)

From zeena saying "race against masked hopper boy Alex" (she shows a photo of masked hopper boy racing against zeena)

And then bouncing together with my boyfriend, and we're both on my ball (referring to me x zeena"

Jason spoke up "Less talking and more hopping to hopper knights! Tari, climb on and hold my back"

"Ok"

Tari got on behind Jason and held on to him tightly.

Then bouncing higher and higher, meggy, Jason and tari were off to inkopolis hopper knights.

When they landed, they entered the door, which basically was a automated bounce house zipper.

"Hey Jason, Hey meggy!"

I said.

"Who's that sexy thing walking in with you?"

Said zeena, adjusting her bra.

"This is tari, and she would like to try a hippity hop"

Said meggy.

"NGYES!" Jason said.

"Say no more!" I said

"ALEX! EVA! We have a new customer in need of a custom hippity hop!"

Then, a MILLENIAL supersaiyan hedgehog hopped in and reverted to a young adult teenager on a ball that strangely had his girlfriends face on it."

"weird digs" said tari.

"Hello! Welcome to hopper knights!" Alex said with his French accent as his hopper transformed into his girlfriend, Eva.

"We sell the biggest and bounciest space hoppers in every universe of the world!"

Said Eva.

"You must be tari"

"That's right!" Said tari, And she took out her switch in portable mode, with the NES Japanese hippity hop game, with her cyborg eyes glowing.

"Oh mon dieu, a cyborg with the same personality as vector the good robot!" Said manic.

"You are ready to wield the custom hopper- the cyborg kangaroo!"

Manic and Eva quickly raised the pedestal that showcased a hopper that matched zeena's big green hopper's gargantuan size, with a kangaroo.

After inflation, when the ball touched the plug, the hopper's boing sound matched the sound of the super bubble gum mobile from jimmy neutron.

"This is made of a combo of latex free rubber and plastic then sprayed with line-x and flex seal to give it an INDESTRUCTIBLE USE, while still maintaining its maximum bounce that matches that of an Australian kangaroos maximum bounce height!

"And since your cyborg arm is activated, touch the logo and see what happens!"

"Whoa!" Said tari.

And she touched the logo and put popped a real living bionic kangaroo, with another kangaroo logo respawning in the ball itself.

"It's free today!" I said.

So tari, took the hopper and got on, and everyone else mounted their hoppers and bounced high through the inkopolis sky.

"WOOOHOOO!"

Many hours later, tari invited us to her meta town and soon meta town was hopping and the hippity hop game was trending in the video game catalog.

THE END


End file.
